RENDEZVOUZ - ENG VER
by ruizuna
Summary: the first meeting of an investigator and a teacher, in the park, in the beginning of the week. AU! AominexKuroko. (it's an english version of the same title story). -oneshot-


Disclaimer : only the story, the characters are Fujimaki Tadatoshi's ^^

Warning: grammatical errors, unbetaed, typo(s), etc etc

AU! AoKuro , english version.

enjoy~

It was still at ten in the morning when most people were just about to start their daily activities in the beginning of the week.

There he was, a dark blue haired man with fine tanned skin was urging his sharp eyes to keep opened. He was yawning couple times till showing tear drops in the corner of each eyes. Just like this time when he got to investigate a murder case which as not as ordinary crime

Not much like most people, as an investigator in his young age, he often got himself work without having a good rest for few days. And this time, he got to investigate a murder case which was different and more complicated than the cases he had handled before, which meant that he had to use his simple brain more than usual.

For people who knew him in highschool, it was beyond expectation that he would have a great promising career as one of investigator in Tokyo Police Department. Aomine Daiki, the one who was known as the one who often skipped classes, who would be sleeping while the teacher was giving lecture, had fights with other student and his under-average grades back in highschool. Beyond believe, indeed.

Back to his previous activity inside the car he drove. He reached his left hand inside the pocket of his black leather jacket to get his cigarette, while the other hand stayed to control the wheel. The pack of cigarette he got was empty after accompanied him through his special busy weekend.

The tall guy decided to stop by in the nearest convenient store. After he got one pack, he didn't feel like to get back to his car just yet. Then he just brought his long legs to park nearby. Well, it would be fine if he just sat down as enjoying his favorite cigarette for awhile.

Aomine looked up to the clear sky then closed his eyes, feeling as the nicotine filled his lungs slowly. He opened his sapphire eyes and his ear caught a whine of a toddler. He moved his eyes to the sound and found a blonde kid crying while his small hand gripping someone's clothes which he considered as the teacher's, surrounded by some kindergarten children in baby blue uniform.

Without him knowing, the dark skin investigator stared at the light blue haired teacher around his age, probably younger, who was holding the crying blonde kid. He was too dazed until didn't realize that there was a kid which was one of the kindergarten children before, hiding between his long legs. He knitted his brows in confuse as he saw tiny creature with red hair stood between his thigh.

"Oi!" he snapped a little as he saw the kid.

"Be quite, ji-san! Kuroko-sensei will find me!" the red haired kid said in demand. He looked up to face Aomine with his heterochromatic eyes.

Aomine sighed as stepped on his cigarette butt. He never expected to face a kid like this Akashi-kid. "Look, you lil' kid-"

"Akashi Seijuro." the four yeas old stepped back to face the adult in front of him, he placed his hands on each side of his waist.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I don't want to be judged as a criminal who wants to kidnap you. Now, go back to your teacher. Shoo." he waved his hand to the red haired kid, shooing him away. Geez, this dim guy really didn't ever know how to have an attitude in front of children.

"No!" the Akashi yelled and pouted. He pointed out his red scissors he brought since only-God-know-when to Aomine's face.

The tanned skin man dodged back in time as the sharp tip of the scissors almost touched his well-shaped nose.

"Oi! That's freaking dangerous!" in reflect, Aomine grabbed the red scissors from the kindergarten kid, and kept it out of Akashi's reach.

"Give it back!" Akashi climbed Aomine's long legs and stood on the man thighs to get back his "precious" scissors.

"Akashi-kun!"

Aomine and the kid named Akashi turned their faces to the voice. There, stood a light blue guy with cute face -in Aomine's eyes- just few meters away from them, the kindergarten teacher. He had a fair pale skin covered his expressionless face.

Aomine could tell, though that guy showed him a deadpanned face, he was worried. He assumed that it was the "Kuroko-sensei" Akashi mentioned before.

He moved his dark blue eyes lower then behind the young teacher. He saw a few children with rainbows-like color hair in the same uniform with Akashi. One of them gripped the teacher's pants tightly, the blonde kid Aomine saw crying before.

"Come here, Akashi-kun.." that monotone yet oh-so-soft voice through out the light blue haired teacher's thin lips.

Akashi went down from Aomine's leg in a pout adorning his chubby face, stomping on his feet while going back to his friends.

The out-off-duty policeman stood up, realizing that the teacher was so much smaller than his athletic posture. His dark blue iris was hypnotized once again as he saw a soft smile from the other's pretty face while stroking Akashi's red hair with his smooth hand. He imagined how it would feel if those pale smooth hands touching his dark, rougher skin.

"Sumimasen.."

Those flat voice snapped Aomine back to reality.

"I'm sorry Akashi had disturbed you earlier."

"Nah, don't mind it.." Aomine ran his eyes to the other way, avoiding those pure teal eyes of Kuroko. He scratched the back of his head to cover his nervousness. Aomine didn't know why his heart was beating faster than normal. Also his face felt much hotter when he saw the smaller man let out a small yet tender smile to him.

Not so long until there was a call from another teacher that the children needed to gather on the side of the park before went back to the school.

"Excuse me, we must go back to school right now.." Kuroko bowed before let out another smile.

Aomine nodded as he watched Kuroko started to walk away with the children.

"Hey.." Aomine called again before Kuroko turned his body.

The teacher looked up to face the other. "Yes?"

"I'm Aomine Daiki.. what's your name?"

"Ah, I'm sorry.." Kuroki blinked before he reached inside the pocket of an apron he wore and handed a card name to the taller man in front of him.

Aomine recieved as he watched secretly his dark skin which was contrast with Kuroko's pale skin. He smiled before looked up to Kuroko' large eyes.

"Sometime can we go out together... for lunch maybe?" the taller of the two asked. "Tetsu-sensei.." he continued as he played with the card in his hand.

Kuroko stared at him with his blank face. He flinched little as he heard nickname Aomine gave him. On the other hand, Aomine was trying so hard to look calm; hoping that the other would accept his offer.

"I'd love to, Aomine-san.." the kindergarten teacher let out a small smile, and you could day there was a tint of pink on his pale cheeks. Then he continued to go back to the kindergarten group, leaving Aomine silently watched his small back.

Aomine chuckled as he saw once again the card name in his hand. He felt his cheeks warming. He was smiling all the way back to his parked car.

It as the first time he thought that overtime was a good thing. Just seeing that teacher thin yet sweet smile was enough to make Aomine forgot his fatigue; the smile of Kuroko Tetsuya. He wondered if he would be the reason of Kuroko's daily smile for the rest of his life.

-fin-

ettooooo...

lame ending... orz *sulking in the corner*

what do you think? Reviews are loves~~


End file.
